Waiting Only For You
by BurningEmber1
Summary: Yoh Asakura has another fiancee? How will Anna react? What will happen to the new girl? Yoh? First time writing a Shaman King fanfic. Be gentle ;;
1. Default Chapter

Waiting Only For You  
  
By, Concetta Guido  
  
She gazed up at the fluffy white clouds that were imprinted into crystal clear skies. Taking a deep breath she ceased her walking and found a place to rest. It was by a bridge , transparent water and luscious green grass completed the scene. She took a seat and laid back, closing her dark brown eyes as her deep blue hair fanned around her. The only sounds that could be heard were the cars running along the tar roads and the birds chirping a melody soothingly, perched atop a tree branch.   
  
It was peaceful, unlike her home. Numerous shouts and complaints from her brothers and sisters. Her mother and father scolding her constantly for one thing or another. It was lonely where she was from, the home without him. The one she came here to see. The one she escaped to see.  
  
He had left her when they were still young. Taken from her. Taking her heart, the soul purpose of why she lived.. From her memories he wanted to live a lethargic, easy life where he listened to his favorite music all day, which his parents wouldn't allow. He had to train hard to become what he was today. A fine Shaman. She assumed that he was training hard, since she had once overheard a conversation between he and his grandfather on the subject. After hearing the life the Shaman King lived her young love took it the wrong way. This had caused her to laugh a little. She couldn't help it. He was adorable when he was like that. Just so innocent, so curious. The Shaman King. Something every shaman wanted to obtain. The power, the glory, everything that came with it. And she always thought she would "rule" by his side, always. But fate had different plans. Fate tore them apart. But, that only made her train harder herself. Both as a shaman and as his wife.. And now, after so long, fate was going to bring them back together once more.   
  
She picked herself up from her resting place and continued on into the large city of Tokyo where her love awaited. The excitement overwhelmed her greatly. After being disowned and left out on her own, she was sure it was worth it. That nothing could tear them apart at all. Nothing… 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad you like it ^_^. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they'll be longer in time (I hope...) _...anyway...thank you for your kind reviews, you'll have to see who the girl is ^_~. I may not even have the pairing I was thinking of...perhaps you (the reviewers) can tell me whether you like her with Yoh or not. Well, onto the next chapter!  
  
Waiting Only For You  
  
By, Concetta Guido  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Returning home from a long day of lectures, young thirteen year old, Yoh Asakura collapsed onto the floor. Though he knew this wouldn't last long. Anna would walk into the house, look over to him and scream- "Get off your lazy ass and start training!!!" Yoh's eyes widened as he bolted up to find his fiancee screaming just that.   
  
"A-Anna!" He shouted in response and began to panic a bit. She merely shook her head, lowering the tone of her voice. "I want this house spotless, then I want you to go to the market and get dinner. And then-"  
  
"But Anna," Yoh began to whine.   
  
"No, you're doing all of it," She said firmly. "Or you don't eat at all."  
  
"But Lady Anna, Lord Yoh must keep his strength up. He mustn't-" The spirit at Yoh's side was then interrupted. "Yoh can't slack off either. I won't allow it." Amidamaru couldn't disagree with that. It was true, Lord Yoh couldn't slack off. At all. He just couldn't afford that luxury right now. Perhaps after the tournament… The samurai spirit sighed and turned to his lord. "I must…agree with Lady Anna on this, Lord Yoh." Yoh breathed out a sigh and nodded a bit, then got to work. Anna hot on his heels, watching, shouting out various commands and pointed out what she thought he was doing wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked up to the sky once more, wiping the sweat from her brow. "It's so hot out here," She said to herself.   
  
"it's quite different from home, is it not?" Another female voice asked. The girl turned to the spirit beside her. "Yes, it definitely is."  
  
"Milady mightn't we try to find shelter?" The young girl nodded.   
  
"Of course. If we can find any, Izumi," The girl said to her spirit. "We don't have much, though."  
  
"Oh dear…milady, didn't you remember to-"  
  
"My parents left me on my own, do not remember? Of course I don't have much." The female samurai bowed. "My apologies, milady." The girl sighed. "No, I'm sorry, Izumi. I shouldn't have been so cold." Izumi nodded some. She didn't want to anger or upset her mistress.  
  
"Do not apologize, milady, I understand."  
  
The girl smiled and nodded, continuing her search for shelter for that evening and possibly the next day. Yet, to her dismay and aimless traveling she hadn't the money to stay anywhere. She exhaled heavily after her fifth failure and walked down a neighborhood, taking a seat at a lamppost, leaning her back against the pole.   
  
"I apologize, Izumi," The girl said as she closed her eyes. The spirit arched an eyebrow. "Milady?"  
  
"For not finding you a suitable place to rest. This is not fit for you." The spirit smiled a bit and shook her head. "You needn't to apologize, milady. It is perfectly fine." The girl merely nodded. "I just pray…that…I am able to find him soon," She muttered before drifting off into sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad you like it ^_^. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they'll be longer in time (I hope...) _...anyway...thank you for your kind reviews, you'll have to see who the girl is ^_~. I may not even have the pairing I was thinking of...perhaps you (the reviewers) can tell me whether you like her with Yoh or not. Nope, it isn't Pirika...and Anna is pretty freakin' evil O_o. You meet her....right in this chapter ^_^. A little bit of OOC-ness and I apologize. Yoh/? (that's all I'm giving you _)  
  
Waiting Only For You  
  
By, Concetta Guido  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The students walked into the classroom and took their seats. Yoh looked about, Amidamaru telling him as he and Manta were walking to keep a look out, that someone was here for him. The person Amidamaru had been speaking of was probably the last person on his mind.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Manta asked as he sat at his desk.  
  
"To tell the truth, I really don't know. I don't know who could be searching for me. Ren perhaps? Maybe he wants another fight?"  
  
"Don't you think Amidamaru would have told you if it was Ren?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yoh said as he then saw a young girl at their teachers side, looking at the others nervously. "Class we will have another student joining us. Her name is Akina Okumichi." At the girls name, Yoh's attention was caught as he stared at her. Something about that name, something about that girl. "She comes from Yokohama for...personal reasons. Make her feel welcome, that's all." The teacher finished and took his seat as Akina searched for a desk to sit at. As she searched, she caught sight of Yoh and noticed his stare. She blushed a bit, smiling at him, then found a desk in the back, walking past Yoh, and taking a seat.   
  
  
  
'Who is she???' Yoh asked himself in his head. She looked so familiar. Manta noticed this and looked rather confused. "Yoh? Yoh???" Yoh hadn't answered, he was gone, lost in thought. Manta waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Yoh, after sometimes, blinked and looked at Manta. "That girl…" Was all he could say.  
  
"What about her?" Manta curiously asked.  
  
"Just something about her…" Yoh responded. That girl truly had gotten his attention, that was for sure.  
  
  
  
The girl stared at the backside of Yoh's head and had a thought that just seemed too good to be true. 'No, it is too good to be true….to find him so soon.' Akina sighed a bit and sunk into her seat. 'But he does look similar to Yoh-sama.' That was stuck in both teens minds throughout the remainder of the day, not having the chance to pay attention. It was hard to, almost impossible. 'I'll have to confront him.' Akina thought and took a deep breath. "Ex-" She was interrupted by the shorter child who began to talk with him.   
  
  
  
"Akina-sama?" Izumi asked as Akina walked out.   
  
"Yeah, Izumi?" The young teen asked.   
  
"What happened? Was that him?" The girl looked down, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh, milady…"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Akina picked her head up, now forcing a smile.  
  
"Milady…" The spirit knew very well that her mistress was lying. "Let us rest." The spirit sighed. "It has been a long day."  
  
"There is no time, now I must train, then homework immediately after."  
  
"Sounds like you are booked for the evening then." Akina nodded and walked towards the lamppost she had retired for rest the evening before. The spirit hovered above her, hearing a deep male voice.   
  
  
  
"A mysterious girl you say?" The voice had belonged to Yoh's spirit, Amidamaru. Yoh nodded. "Yeah, she just looked to familiar. Like I had known her from somewhere before," He said. The spirit looked deep in thought for a moment or so. "I cannot seem to think of any conclusion," Amidamaru said, turning to his master, then to a female voice that shouted, "INTEGRATE!" Both lord and spirit drew their attention to the voice that had belonged to Akina.   
  
"That girl!!!" Yoh called out. Akina ceased her training and turned her head to Yoh.   
  
"Yes? What about me-Ohhhh! You're a shaman too!" She cried out. Yoh nodded to her, staring blankly as the two spirits looked at one another, then to their dumbfounded masters.   
  
  
  
"Lord Yoh…" Amidamaru said, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yoh…?" Akina breathed. Yoh nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm Yoh Asakura." At this, she gazed at him longingly, her eyes soon watered up. "L-LORD YOH!!" She cried out, lunging, throwing herself at him, causing the two to fall back. Akina paid no mind to it, she buried her face in his chest, crying. "I have found you! After so long of waiting!"   
  
"After so long of waiting?" He asked, it didn't hit him yet.   
  
"Lord Yoh, do you not recognize me? It is me, Akina…" She said, hoping to draw something in his mind. Yoh looked down upon her, stroking her hair some to comfort her. "Akina…"It was beginning to come back to him, back home, who this girl was, everything. "Akina-chan, it's been so long, how'd you get here?"  
  
"My family disowned me, I refused to marry another," She sniffled, looking up at him and dried her eyes. Yoh merely stared, speechless.  
  
"D-Disowned? For me?" Akina nodded. "Akina…I…I don't know what to say," Yoh lowered his head so the shadows consumed his eyes.   
  
"Do not worry about me, I am just fine-"  
  
"Come with me," Yoh suddenly spoke out.  
  
"Come with you? To where?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Come home with me," Yoh said, helping her to her feet. She smiled happily and nodded vigorously. "I shall!" Yoh smiled at this and nodded. Manta blinked, not believing what he was seeing. "But what about Anna?"  
  
"Anna?" Akina asked curiously. Yoh's eyes widened some, sweating nervously. "Umm, umm," Yoh stuttered, what was he to say? How could he explain? Manta shook his head and sighed some.   
  
"I had a feeling you didn't have the slightest clue." Yoh hung his head, Akina standing there, looking confused until she heard a voice shout, "THERE YOU ARE!!!" in an angered tone. Akina turned to her to see none other than Anna. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so glad you like it ^_^. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they'll be longer in time (I hope...) _...anyway...thank you for your kind reviews. I may not even have the pairing I was thinking of...perhaps you (the reviewers) can tell me whether you like her with Yoh or not. Ya know what? I think I may just have it Yoh/Anna at the end of this and place Akina with one of the other guys. Ya know, Manta, Ren or HoroHoro. Which would you rather see with her if you'd rather have a Yoh/Anna ^_^;;? I'm really asking you guys, so please, by all means, place it in your reviews and let me know ^_^;;. Anyway...forgive me for the OOC-ness again and enjoy!  
  
Waiting Only For You  
  
By, Concetta Guido  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Anna! She has no where to go!" Yoh shouted as he sat in front of the itako as she firmly stared at him. "Fine, but she has to work to earn her keep." Anna gave in, she hated seeing Yoh beg like he did. He was determined to keep this girl. She couldn't figure out why. She was drawing blanks. 'Why?' She thought to herself, over and over again. Yoh merely smiled in relief and bowed to her "Thank you, Anna, thank you." Anna didn't say anything, just stared at him, then answered as she normally did, "Don't expect me to do things like this often." Yoh nodded and watched her walk off. Anna wasn't going to show that this somewhat bothered her.   
  
  
  
Akina watched the itako leave, then turned her attention to where her future lord awaited. "Yoh-sama?" She asked timidly. Yoh walked out to where she was and helped her to her feet. "Anna said you could stay, but…She's going to put you through hell."  
  
"Hell? Why do you call it hell?" She curiously asked.  
  
"You'll see," Yoh said before sighing some to the clueless girl.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Lord Yoh doesn't seem pleased," Amidamaru shook his head. "What is wrong with him?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Lord Yoh knows what is going to happen to Lady Akina. Though there is not much he can do about it.."  
  
"Is it that bad?" Izumi asked.  
  
"It's torture," The samurai spirit said and watched his master. "It is a shame, though." Amidamaru turned to Izumi. "My mistress has searched so hard for him, waiting for what felt like an eternity. And yet she has found him and he is engaged to another," Izumi gazed down upon the two, then looked down. "Once Lady Akina realizes it, she is going to be heartbroken."   
  
"You cannot keep the truth from being revealed," Amidamaru said. Izumi nodded slowly. "Yes, I know…and I hate that. She had suffered so much, only to suffer again."  
  
"The marriage was not arranged. Lord Yoh can still choose."  
  
"Praise the Gods," Amidamaru nodded to that. "Praise them indeed."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Come on, lemme show you to your room," Yoh said as he led her down a corridor.   
  
"What kind of work shall I be completing?" Akina asked as she followed him.  
  
"Cooking, cleaning, the work she has Manta do," Yoh listed.  
  
"Poor Manta," Akina said, feeling sorry for the little soul, despite the fact she hadn't met him yet. Yoh slid open a door to an empty room with a rolled up futon in the corner. "I'm sorry this isn't much," He said apologetically.  
  
"No! No! Don't worry about it!" Akina said, trying to pull him out of apologizing to her about something like that. "I love it, this is more I could have ever hoped for." Yoh smiled. "You haven't changed a bit," Yoh laughed.  
  
"I haven't? You remembered?"   
  
"Of course I remember!" Yoh cried out. "How could I not remember?" Akina merely flashed a small smile towards him. Yoh returned it and looked around the room. "Well…now you have more room." Recalling back to the space she had. Akina nodded.  
  
"Shall I prepare dinner soon?" She asked. Yoh thought for a moment or two. "Uh, sure," Was the response she was given. Akina nodded, then walked out of the room. Amidamaru soon appeared at his lords side.  
  
"Yoh-sama?" The spirit asked. Yoh picked his head up to look at him. "Hey Amidamaru."   
  
"Is something wrong? Is something on your mind?"  
  
"No, not really," Yoh said. Izumi appeared on the other side of Yoh, leaving the teen in between the two spirits. "So, this is the infamous Yoh-sama-"  
  
"Infamous?" He heard himself ask. The spirit continued on what she was saying, "Akina-sama has been talking about." She finished.  
  
"Talk about? Akina-chan talks about me?"  
  
"Oh yes, quite often too. It helps soothe her nerves," The spirit said.   
  
"Help soothe her nerves? What's been going on with her?"  
  
"Oh you know, family troubles," She said.   
  
  
  
There was a soft knock on the door before Yoh could ask what kind of family troubles. He casually walked to the door to see Manta standing, looking up at him. "What happened with the girl?" "Anna's cool with it, if that's what you mean," Yoh grinned one of his infamous playing around grins and stepped aside so Manta could enter. Manta looked around, wondering where she was at the moment to find out more about her. Though he knew it was rude, the question of why she was here wouldn't leave his mind. "And who is this?" A soft voice traveled through Manta's ears. He turned his head to her and stared at her. It was her. The girl from school.   
  
"Akina, this is Manta," Manta heard Yoh introduce him for him.   
  
"Ah, Manta-kun, it is a pleasure to meet you," She smiled and bowed, removing her apron for the moment, still in her school uniform of all outfits. Manta snapped out of his dazed look and stared up at her. "Why are you here?" Was the first question to come out of his mouth. He mentally slapped himself for being so rude. "I didn't mean-! What I meant was-!" Akina only covered her mouth, laughing in response. "You're not mad..?"  
  
"No, of course not," She smiled. "I haven't a reason to be angry." Manta raised an eyebrow. She was a complete opposite of Anna.   
  
  
  
"Manta-kun, why not stay for dinner?" Akina asked. She would have liked to know Yoh's friends better. Manta looked up at Yoh for an approval. "Sure, why not?" Yoh smiled in response.   
  
"You holding up your end of the deal?" Anna asked. Akina turned to Anna and bowed. "I thank you for allowing me to stay."  
  
"You should thank Yoh, he was the one determined to keep you in the first place, though I can't understand why," She said coldly. Akina frowned a little and picked herself up from her bow. "I thank you, Yoh-sama," She said, her gaze lowered. Yoh frowned a bit himself and nodded to her, then watched her walk back to the kitchen to finish up their meal.   
  
"I think she was sensitive…" Manta commented.   
  
"I don't care. She's going to have to toughen up," Anna said. "She's entering the tournament also."   
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!" Both Yoh and Manta shouted.   
  
"Lower your voices," Anna said. "I said she's fighting in the tournament. The Okumichi family is a long line of fine shamans…that's why her training will be twice as hard.  
  
"Don't you think that's overdoing it?" Yoh asked. Anna shook her head. "A weak shaman like her needs it."  
  
"Milady cannot slack off," Izumi chimed in, agreeing with Anna. Amidamaru nodded, "Lord Yoh, you cannot slack off either."  
  
"I know, I know, what I'm worried about is whether she can handle it or not."  
  
"She will when I'm through with her, she'll be a whole lot better than she is now. However, if she doesn't -which I doubt- she'll just have to go home."  
  
"But…lets just say she was disowned, what then?" Yoh asked as though afraid of what the reply would be. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked? No, he had to know. For Akina's sake.   
  
"Well, then it'll just be too bad for her," Anna said. Yoh sighed, he was afraid of that. Anna noticed this and said one last, somewhat comforting comment, "As I said, I doubt she'll fail my training. I don't think you have anything to worry about." And with that, without another word said, she walked out of the room, leaving both Yoh and Manta speechless.   
  
"What just happened?" Manta asked.   
  
"I think Anna just tried to comfort me," Yoh said, as though in disbelief.  
  
"Should we worry?" Manta asked.  
  
"I dunno," Yoh said, mouth agape.  
  
"Knock it off!!" Anna shouted from the other room, which caused Yoh to shut his opened mouth instantaneously.   
  
  
  
Akina walked into the room, taking the oven mitts off. "Dinner's ready.." She said, having overheard some of the conversation, though she wasn't going to bring it up, her face clearly showed it troubled her. Yoh nodded to her, as well as Manta and went into the dining room, taking their seats on the floor. "Is Oden fine?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, it's just fine," Yoh flashed her a grin. Her heart warmed at his grin. It was so full of life, so comforting. "Maybe you should take a hot bath after this," Yoh suggested. "After I clean the kitchen," She said, taking a seat across from Yoh and waited until the other two began eating to begin eating herself. Anna walked in, smelling the aroma of the pot and took her seat beside Yoh and took her helping.   
  
"This isn't bad…" Anna commented as she had a taste. "Though it could use a little work." Akina nodded.  
  
"I shall try harder next time, Anna-san," Akina responded.   
  
"You better," Anna said harshly, the comments were gone. She was back to being herself. Akina went onto finishing a bowl of rice.   
  
  
  
Manta then remembered something. She never answered his question. "Why are you here?" The question was brought up once again. Akina looked up at Manta.  
  
"I am here because of a promise made by our family…made by us."  
  
"Promise? What kind of promise?"  
  
"We were promised to be wed."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yoh-sama and I." The piece of food slipped out of Anna'a chopsticks onto the table as she stared in disbelief. "That can't be!" She yelled in outrage. "Yoh is MY fiancee!" Now, it was Akina's turn to be shocked. Anna leaned over towards Akina. "He is MY fiancee."  
  
"B-But our families.." The sound of a slap could then be heard as Anna's palm came in contact with her cheek. "You really are clueless, aren't you?! You marriage ended when you moved! You aren't tied with Asakura family anymore!" Akina merely stared up at her.   
  
"Perhaps not with our families…but Yoh and I will always have a tie! According to the family, your marriage was merely a promise. So, your "engagement" isn't official either! Yoh-sama will just have to choose!"  
  
"There's nothing to choose! I WILL be the first Shaman Lady!"  
  
"Power shouldn't have anything to do with love!"  
  
"Love?! What a dreamers notion!" Anna yelled, though within her heart she knew that wasn't true. Manta and Yoh watched the two go back and forth. It was going to get ugly if someone didn't stop the two soon.   
  
"Should one of us stop them…?" Manta asked.  
  
"As much as we would love to, there's no sense getting into a fight…especially between two girls," Yoh said, watching Akina get another slap from Anna, he winced as her palm came in contact with her cheek. 'Poor Akina…' Yoh thought to himself.   
  
"Th-That good for nothing little brat!" Izumi hollered. Anna looked up at Izumi and fingered the beads that were strewn on her neck. "I'll send you to the heavens if you don't stay out of this! Your little mistress has to be taught a lesson about where she stands!" Anna said. Akina grew enraged as she gave Anna one good slap, then left the room.   
  
  
  
"I guess that ended that…" Manta commented.   
  
"Shut up Shorty," Anna snapped as she placed her palm to her cheek. "She's not getting away with this…I'll make sure of that." And with that, she walked out of the room as well. Yoh sighed. He had to do something and fast before Anna really did try to harm Akina.   
  
"What are you going to do now?" Manta asked.   
  
"I don't know…I really don't know…." 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so glad you like it ^_^. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they'll be longer in time (I hope...) _...anyway...thank you for your kind reviews. Ok, well, I've got 4 for Anna/Yoh and 1 for OC/Yoh @_@. Well, this chapter may have it leaning towards more of a OC/Yoh. Ok, I'll tell you guys what. If this turns out to be a OC/Yoh, I promise to give you a Yoh/Anna. Then an Akina/HoroHoro. I've had the biggest fix on HoroHoro lately @_@. Don't ask why. Well, maybe the rp with my friend has something to do with it _. Anyway...how does that sound? Only if this turns out to be an OC/Yoh at the end. Deal? That way everyone will be happy _. Heh, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^!  
  
Waiting Only For You  
  
By, Concetta Guido  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Within two days passing Yoh had gotten Anna to calm down. Akina was through with the dishes, through with her training and decided she would take a walk. Yoh peered from the kitchen to see her putting her apron away. "Where are you going?" Akina turned around and looked at Yoh. "On a walk, would you like to come with me?"  
  
"Sure," Akina smiled in delight. She would finally have some time alone with him. Something she wanted so badly. "Allow me to change into some appropriate attire and I shall meet you at the door." She bowed as he nodded and walked off to her room to get changed. Izumi hovered above her mistress and asked. "Where shall you be going this evening, milady?" "On a walk with Yoh-sama. I have been looking forward to something like this ever since I got here," Akina said as she changed into a deep violet dress that ended at her knees, brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. "Did you just buy that yesterday?" Akina nodded. "I think you look just fine in it, milady."   
  
"Thank you Izumi…oh my, I must have kept Yoh-sama waiting for quite sometime. I'll see you later, Izumi!" She shouted as she ran out of the room and to the door where Yoh awaited her.   
  
  
  
Yoh took a look at her, his mouth agape, his eyes widening some. "You look great!" He complimented her, which caused her to blush. "Oh Yoh-sama, you are too kind to me."  
  
"No, I really mean it, you look good," She blushed deeper.   
  
"Th-Thank you," She said and walked out of the house after him. Akina picked up the pace and walked at his side. "So…how have you been? It has been years."   
  
"I've been well, become a lot stronger since Anna's training began," He said. "I'm glad to hear that," She said, then asked him something he had been asked once before. "Yoh, when you're Shaman King…what is the first thing you'll do?" Yoh grinned to her, then answered, "I'd get about fourteen hours of sleep and eat twenty cheeseburgers." Akina laughed at this. She thought it was a gross exaggeration at first, but knowing Yoh he probably would.   
  
They soon wound up by the bridge where Akina had rested the day she had moved to Tokyo. What she hadn't realized was that this was a place Yoh came to the first day he had moved to Tokyo as well. He took a seat by a patch of grass as she merely stared at the scene now. The sky was a dark blue, that her own hair color blended nicely with it. The stars illuminated the sky, which gave Yoh and Akina enough light to be able to see each other.   
  
"Akina! You comin' or what!?" Yoh called out to her. "Something the matter!?" He wondered if there was since she was merely standing there, but then realized that nothing was wrong. That she was merely gazing. He laid back down upon the soft grass, which would be coated with dew by morning. "Coming!" He heard her call out to him and walked over to him, taking a seat beside him.   
  
"Lay back, relax," She heard Yoh say, then followed as she was told. "Now doesn't that feel good?" He grinned. She smiled and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, it does actually," She said and closed her eyes.   
  
"Don't you ever…want to be just a normal kid?" At Yoh's question she opened her eyes. "A normal kid? Sure," She said. "But, we have to remember that we're shaman…and that no matter how much we want to be normal, it's just not going to happen. We can do things normal people can't. But in today's society, is there such a thing as normal anymore? Everyone's different, even regular human beings…we just have abilities no one else has. And we should be proud of that. Because that makes us superior in a way...because when people find out that you're a shaman…they're going to be cruel. All you'll have is your spirit until you can meet someone who is understanding and accepting to such a thing. Like your friend Manta…but you don't always find someone like that," Akina said and looked to Yoh. "Do you agree?" Yoh nodded. In a way she was right, he had to admit.   
  
"Thanks Akina," He breathed out a sigh.   
  
"My pleasure, Yoh-sama," She smiled.   
  
They remained like that for a little longer, enjoying one another's company. Talking and laughing, as though they had known each other forever, though they had been apart for so long. Yoh sat up sometime later, staring at the sky. "I think it's about time we should head in," He suggested. He had snuck out of the house after all. Who knows what kind of shout he'd get from Anna now. Akina sat up as well and nodded. "Yes, I agree, it's getting a little cold out," She said and as Yoh stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Thank you," she said as she dusted off her dress. "No problem," He responded, dusting off his pants and then waited for her so they could head home.   
  
"So, are you ready for the tournament?" Akina asked as they walked down the lonely street. Not a vehicle in sight. Yoh looked at her and shrugged. "I guess so. I mean…Anna thinks I'm ready at least."   
  
"But are YOU ready?" She asked now having stepped in front of him and looking into those big eyes of his. Yoh blinked at her action, then smiled at it. "Yeah, Akina-chan, I'm ready for the tournament." She returned his smile and nodded. "With a little more training, I think I shall be ready too."   
  
"Anna's been working you hard, hasn't she?" Yoh asked.   
  
"I suppose you could say that. But then I think to myself about how this will all pay off," Akina said. Yoh nodded to her. "Yeah, you're right Akina. It will be worth it."   
  
"Though, I am sure you shall be Shaman King," Akina said. "A good person like you deserves that title."  
  
"Akina-chan…"  
  
"Yoh-sama, I shall be cheering for you," She said, looking back up to him, into his eyes. Yoh looked back into hers and took her hand into his own. "If you're sure…then keep holding onto that dream…though what about you? Don't you care whether you win or not?" She shook her head.   
  
"Not anymore…I want you to win," She said, enclosing her hand tightly in his. "So do your best out there." He started at her for a moment or two then nodded. "I will, I promise Akina-chan." And with that, they walked home hand in hand. Akina looked up at the moon, it was full. Round and yellow. Complete. Just as her heart was now, complete. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so glad you like it ^_^. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they'll be longer in time (I hope...) _...anyway...thank you for your kind reviews. O_O Well, I guess it's no deal then. Um...well, if you guys really want it a Yoh/Anna I could do that. Though an OC/Yoh would have been different *shrugs*. So, anyway, this chapter is kind of short, I apologize for that along with the delay. Enjoy what I've got for this chapter ^_^;;;...hopefully. And as for what Izumi looks like? I remember someone asking about that a while ago. Well...Black hair that ended at the small of her back, tied back into a pony tail with green eyes, she was about 5'6 and weighed the weight...she well...should have weighed o_o.   
  
Waiting Only For You  
  
By, Concetta Guido  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Coming home from school on Monday, Akina headed to change to train, but heard someone in the kitchen and arched an eyebrow. Apparently the visitor was snacking by the fridge, she was unaware of who this person could be. "Hello?" She asked timidly and heard the snacking cease as he lifted his head and turned his head to the door, where he saw the young girl stand. "Who're you?!" He asked with a mouthful of food. "Excuse me?" She asked. He then swallowed and looked at her, then saw Yoh at her side.   
  
"Yoh, do you know her?" The spiky blue haired boy asked. "Yeah, this is Akina," Yoh grinned and patted the girl's shoulder gently. "Trey, meet Akina."   
  
"Trey?" She asked. Trey wiped his mouth with his jacket's sleeve. "Hi." At this Akina bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Wow, formal," Trey noted and then pulled Yoh out of hearing distance. "Where'd you find such a beauty?" He asked, his hands firmly placed on Yoh's shoulders. Yoh laughed some. "She came to me, actually."  
  
"When???"   
  
"Just a few days ago," Yoh said casually. "Why?" He was an oblivious one. "What are YOU doing here?" Trey slowly turned his head to see Anna staring at him, her hands placed firmly at her hips. "Well?" She was growing impatient. Trey smiled nervously at her, sweat dropping.   
  
"Uhhh, hi Anna," Was what came out of the snowboarders mouth. Anna grabbed him by his ear and led him out of the house, tossing him out. Trey making obscene noises as she did so, struggling for freedom. Although he knew it was no use. Akina walked to the window and watched Anna toss him out, placing a hand to her mouth in horror. Wondering why the itako was treating him like she was. Did she not like him?  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll be back," Yoh assured her.   
  
"But won't Anna just toss him out again?"   
  
"Well, yeah," Yoh laughed. "But during the meantime we have fun."  
  
"I'm sure you do," She said, then turned to see Trey long gone and Anna walking back into the house. She looked to the two, her eyes staring down coldly at them. Like daggers ready to pierce their tender flesh. "So, where did you two go last night?" 'She found out?! But how?!' Yoh asked himself mentally.   
  
"Your little friend told me," Her thumb pointed to Izumi who was comically sobbing.   
  
"She made me, Lady Akina! She tied me in her prayer beads!"  
  
"Oh pipe down!" Anna yelled back. Akina glared at Anna. "What right do you have tying down my spirit?!"  
  
"What business do I have training you, Akina?" Anna asked. Akina looked up at her, her angered gaze softening. "Though your family would have wanted it, so their name wasn't disgraced anymore than it already was, I had faith in you, Akina." Akina kept silent. What could she say to that? Now her heart sunk heavily with guilt. Anna had faith in her? She thought Anna hated her!  
  
"Now, if you don't mind….Yoh, come, you have training to do," Anna reminded him. Yoh heavily sighed and walked towards the back, Amidamaru following him. Yoh always did hate having to train after school. Anna looked to Akina. "You too, now!" Anna nodded and dashed into the backyard. She was going to do things straight. She was going to prove to Anna that her training wouldn't go to waste. She would not enter the tournament for her family. Not any longer. It would be for Yoh and Anna. The ones that had at least some faith for her. 


End file.
